dark_knight_storyfandomcom-20200215-history
Regena
| image=Character Image Unavailable.png | aliases= | affiliation=Argore Kingdom | species=Melusine Yarven race | gender= Female | height= | weight= | status=Alive | title=Dragon Priestess, Princess | Father=Cupius | Mother=Firiona }} |Rijena}} is a in the story. She is the in the "Silver Witch" arc. Biography Regena was the princess of Argore Kingdom. Regena is the daughter of Cupius and Firiona. The Lizardmen call her a . History A young Regena and Omiros went to the forest near Acheron Mountains in searching for a flower that is known for curing a disease. They encountered Goz. Appearance She resembles her mother, Firiona. Personality Relationships The following section contains spoilers. ;Cupius :Father. ;Firiona :Mother. ;Goz / Parsis :She isn't afraid of Goz anymore. After becoming Kuroki's apostle, she easily captured Goz. ;Kuna ;Kuroki :She loves Kuroki. ;Kyouka ;Omiros :Childhood friend. ;Reiji ;Rillettes ;Sienna Story The Horn of the Holy Dragon King Glorious carrying Kuroki and Nut on it's back, flew over the Acheron Mountains. They saw Regena and her clan attacked by Goblins. Glorious' roar scared off the goblins, meanwhile Regena and her blood relatives were frozen frightened. The Silver Witch Omiros dreams of his and Regena encounter with Goz. Omiros was packing some snacks for Rillettes, until he saw Regena doing the same thing. Omiros noticed Regena's identity and confronted her. Regena was packing food in her enchanted tupperware. She noticed Omiros approaching her, so she grabbed her short sword from her dress. Omiros calls her and Regena recognises him. When ogres raided the ball, Regena bumped into one. She trembles in fear and Omiros tries to defend her. Regena cuts the ogre's leg with the short sword. Kaya stole Regena's short sword. She was interrogated by Kaya, Kyouka and Shirone. Throughout the interrogation with Regena, Parsis stared intently on Regena. Regena's wet nurse informs Kuroki about captured Regena. Omiros requested Kyouka to return Regena to Kuroki. Kyouka agrees and return the short sword to Regena. Omiros tried to guide Regena to her mother's grave. However Regena refused as she felt it was unfair for only her to visit her family grave. They went to the watchtower, only for Parsis to approach them. Parsis tried to kill Omiros, only for Omiros' enchanted shield to protect him. Parsis revealed his true identity by undoing his magic face, his face changed to Goz and he was recognised by Regena and Omiros. Regena tried to call for help, but Argore was attacked by goblins. Goz threatens to kill Omiros, if Regena doesn't disarm her short sword. Regena reluctantly throws away the short sword. Goz attempts to rape Regena in front of Omiros. She cried for Kuroki's help, only for the short sword to pierce Goz's rear. The Hundred-Armed Giant tried to grab Rillettes but Regena pushed Rillettes away, only for her to be grabbed instead. Regena cried for Kuroki, and Kuroki saved Regena. Regena went back to Nargol and appealed to Kuroki for his affections. However Kuroki restrained Kuna from attacking Regena. Guno and the female Daemon Knights pushed Regena aside and reported to their new superior. Kuroki drinks more of the aphrodisiac tea and loses control due to the drug. The Evil God's Labyrinth In Ariadia Republic, Regena serve Kuroki his meal in the tavern. Regena and the Lizardmen dived into the Kish River. Rena is aware of Regena is Kuroki's apostle. Kaya and Kyouka planned to have Regena operate their new business, with her using the lizardmen for the river transport on the Kish River. The Black Storm She awaits with the lizardmen for the arrival of Kuroki, Kuna and Glorious at Laveuruntos. Kuna permitted Regena to join her and Kuroki in the bath. Regena happily pulls Kuroki into the bath. Regena had heard about the Karkinos attack from Turia and she passes this information to Kuroki. Sienna wanders the mansion and she heard Regena washing Kuroki's back, much to his protest. Zeal asked Regena to stop her threats at Ainoe. Regena told Zeal that Kuroki permitted him to return to Nargol but Regena warned him to not go against Kuroki. The Beast God's Desert She and Sienna had captured Goz in Ariadia Republic. Regena was taught how to torture by Sienna (although she isn't aware that it is ). She restrained Goz with a rope bondage in the basement of Regena's mansion. Regena whipped Goz with joy, Sienna noticed madness in Regena's eyes. Regena plans to "torture" Goz until she return him back to Nargol, she continue torturing Goz with whipping and . She didn't notice Goz was actually enjoying it. Abilities She became Kuroki's apostle. She was endowed with dragon abilities. She was able to take action underwater. As a Melusine, she is stronger than Goz. Development Goz and Regena impression will resume. Her point of view title is , and later changed to . References Category:Characters Category:POV characters Category:Yarf Category:Apostle